


Stoplights

by PurpleInuyashaGirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleInuyashaGirl/pseuds/PurpleInuyashaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think someone's in the apartment" prompt, kind of inspired by an incident at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoplights

1:53

The numbers taunted him, glowing red on the dash as he slowed, glancing around for any headlights before continuing through the red light. Almost 5 minutes had passed since that terrified voice had jarred him from bed.

“Riku?” Almost a whisper, fuzzy over the line, “I think someone’s in the apartment.” Voice shaking, and quiet before the line goes dead.  
Fuck pants.

His keys were in hand and he was literally jumping down the stairs through his own apartment building, running as fast as he could towards the lot where he always parked his car – too late he realized he had missed a step: 911.

Already he was in the car navigating toward Sora’s house. But why hadn’t he called the police? They were trained for this, dammit, and in his rush he had left his phone. The immediate call back to Sora’s phone went unanswered, thus his speed.

He came upon two more red lights with no other headlights at the intersection and Riku didn’t even slow down. The stop sign was similarly ignored.  
Was that a siren in the distance?

Fuck it. Riku wasn’t stopping for anything until he got to Sora’s place.

And godDAMMIT he was moving in. Sora probably forgot to lock the door or windows and that’s how someone got in. Or maybe it was the balcony door? Different scenarios were playing out to gruesome conclusions as Riku ignored another flashing red light.

What if they had a gun? Sora didn’t. Would he think to call the police?

1:57

Red and blue flashed in the corner of his eye; gone just as quick. Tense, Riku floored it through the next red light, only a few blocks away now. The red and blues didn’t follow, but the thought of having them chase him all the way to Sora’s apartment, even of them apprehending the intruder, was enough to have him cursing out loud, lamenting his forgotten phone and his own rash stupidity. 

2:01

Riku was pulling up outside the apartment building, “No Parking" signs ignored. Fumbling, he pulls the keys from the ignition and climbs out; belatedly noticing he didn’t even buckle in. He is shaking even as he reaches the door so it takes a couple of tries to get it open and he’s running again; sliding into the railing by the stairwell and bruising his hip, but the pain is lost in his rush, the metal slipping under his sweaty hands, his socked feet sliding on the tiled stairs, and the hitch of his breathing as he climbs the stairs towards Sora’s apartment.

Three flights up he realizes he has nothing to defend himself with, nothing to defend Sora with. Gritting his teeth he makes the fifth landing but his hands are slipping on the door handle, finally he gets it open; almost flying down the hall and bumping into the opposite wall while turning the corner by Sora’s apartment door.

The door is open, the room beyond black in contrast to the brightly lit hall. “SORA!” yelled to the world at large as he runs into the living room, searching. It’s taking his eyes a minute to adjust as he turns wildly in the dark space, bumping into something as he searches. The living room is empty, so is the attached kitchen where the fridge door is open and almost blinding in the otherwise dark spaces. The bedroom door is open, framing a deeper darkness. Riku enters at a run, catching himself on the doorframe.

“Riku?” It’s the voice he’s been waiting to hear, but it’s not coming from the room he’s facing, so he turns around, cold, as he sees the shadow stretching across the living room from the still-open front door. And there he is, that familiar body framed in light despite the shadows of the living room, Sora is standing in the entranceway just between living room and hallway. Sora is stepping into the living room, “Riku, I’m sorry I freaked-“ he is cut off and enfolded in Riku’s arms.

“Are you okay?!” Hands are running up and down Sora’s arms, trying to feel for injuries past the fluffy blue robe he’s wearing. His brain happily accepts the lack of visible blood and injuries as a dismissal to his earlier feared scenarios. 

Riku realizes he’s shaking, small tremors shuddering through his body as Sora clasps his hands, unnoticing at first, “I couldn’t call you back! I thought someone was in the apartment but they weren’t; well, there was someone but not like a burglar-someone…” It was at this point that Riku tugged Sora towards the couch where he collapsed, Sora plopping down beside him. He began rubbing Riku’s back as the tremors slowed, “I didn’t mean to freak you out, Riku… I’m sorry,” Sora hugged him quickly, and then leaned back to look into his eyes, one hand still on his back, “But you’ll never guess who was inside! Mocha!” Eager to tell his tale, Sora continued, “I must’ve left the screen door to the balcony open; he got inside and was getting into stuff in the kitchen. I think he was trying to clean off my dishes for me…”

Riku wasn’t yet calm enough for this and a little bubble of hysterical laughter leaked out before he hid his face in his hands. He was cold now, the adrenaline spent or gone as the fact that MOCHA was the reason he broke who knew how many traffic laws to get here in record time? The neighbor’s damn CAT?! To the carpet he said the first thing that came to mind, besides ‘fucking cat,’ “Your fridge is open.”

“OH,” Sora is darting into the kitchen as Riku wipes at his face, tears he didn’t quite remember mixing with the sweat from his exertion and stress. His heart rate is returning to normal now that he knows Sora is ok, all fears unfounded except the one where Sora forgets to lock everything. He even left the front door open when he went next door with the damn cat. Riku was definitely moving in.

It was when Riku was sitting up to mention a much needed shower that he realized where he left his car. As he stood, he went to pat at his pockets, searching for his keys, patting instead the thin fabric of his boxers and the bruise obtained from the stairwell railing. Riku exhaled with a hiss of pain as he looked down, two socks and a pair of boxers, not that Sora seemed to mind, were all he was wearing; and he needed to move his car before he ended up with a parking ticket. And it was at the thought of tickets that Riku slouched back down into the couch. 

Sora piped up from the kitchen, “Riku, how did you get here so fast? You must’ve broken about a hundred speeding laws.” Riku wasn’t sure if that was even an exaggeration.

After all, most of their stop lights and stop signs were camera enforced, maybe he would be receiving a hundred traffic tickets for his troubles.


End file.
